Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 14
Episode 14 - Reaming the Aeschylus Part 3; The On-Going Additional Enreamenation Spacedate: 4257.080.13.42 The Noobs, Refreshed from their 4-Hour Block on the Shuttle, Retraced their Steps back to the Compartment on the Upper Deck of the Aeschylus where they had Defeated the Borg Queen Earlier in the Morning. Braxxz was soon able to Cut Open the Starboard-Aft Hatch that they had previously Welded Shut, revealing a a long Companionway Stretching Back toward the Rear of the Vessel. After Stopping to Investigate the Ventral Access Ladders, the Marines Formed-up at the Hatchway at the End. Following the Obligatory Anti-Virusing of the Mechanism, Braxxz entered the Next Compartment, (this One with 2 Elevators and 4 More Hatches). There he Came Upon a Lone Cal-Mon Ultra-Borg by the Far Hatch, who was Looking the Opposite Direction and just didn't seem to be Paying Much Attention. Seizing the Opportunity, the Rest of the Squad poured-In after him. Or at least Sprout did, as Zorf and Ray-Mann paused back in the Hallway to perform the Natural 1 Squad Command Fail. Braxx Took-Up a Firing Position Just Inside the Door and Opened Fire on the Borg, while Sprout Charged-In to Assault it with his Martial Arts and Touch-Attacks. The Borg Reacted Extremely Slowly, (Possibly Only Because He Rolled a Terrible Initiative?). Sprout was able to use his Cold Damage to Freeze and then Explode the Borg's Armor, but then he got Floored by It's Force 8 Melee Attack. Ray was Just Finally Getting In On the Action when, in a continuation of the Hive-Mind Tactics they had So Far Continued to Exhibit, 2 more Pairs of Ultra-Borgs, (a Human and a Cal-Mon version of Each), Flanked Around Simultaneously from Either Side of the Room Just Before the End of the Round! The Flanking Ultra-Borgs Laid Down a Withering Hail of Fire, Catching Brax and Ray Out in the Open and proceeding to Double-Burst 3 times at Each of Them! By the time the Round Ended Serious Amounts of Particle Disruption, Shock, Burn, Sonic and Minus to PR had Been Inflicted and the two Marines were Diving for Cover, (Braxxz Forward towards the Elevators with Sprout, and Private Mann Falling Back into the Companionway with Zorf, who was Still Powering Up and Almost Ready to Get into the Fight). The Borgs Pressed Forward in their Implacable Borgy-Way, one Forcing his Way into the Hall after them, the Other 3 Closing In on Sprout and Braxx. By Now Sprout had Just Given Up trying to Stay On his Feet, and was Frantically Exchanging Blows from the Ground with the First Borg, who was soon using his Fire-Extinguisher Implant to Put Out Zorf's Burn. At this Point the Monsters went on a Massive Natural Twenty Tear, One of them Pin-Balling Ray and Zorf Backwards Down the Hall with his Knock-Back Melee Attack, while the rest of them Continued Bursting Intermittently with their Energy Cannons at Sprout and Braxxz, (who had Finally Managed to Defeat the Original Cal-Mon Borg who had so Effectively Baited them into the Trap). Soon Braxxz was Down in a Pool of His own Juices, and Sprout was 1 on 3! With the Cunning Of Seasoned Role-Players, the Crew Knew that the Only Way to Deflect the aforementioned Massive Natural Twenty Tear was to Induce the Borgs to Make Saving Throws, Wasting their Natural 20s as Failed Saves! Sprout Took Advantage of this as an Opportunity to Stop Sucking, Finishing-Off Another Borg and Freeing Himself to Make a Break for Braxxz. Braxxz had Actually Made All of His Saves Vs. Going Towards The Light and Regained Consciousness on his Own by now, but Sprout was Still Able to Move Into Position to Heal the Damage with his Plant-Based Mental Powers. Meanwhile Zorff was Meeting with Mixed Success, first Wrenching His Own Arm with a Bad Fumble, but then Successfully Defend / Disarmed 2 Borgs, breaking their Puny Twirly Claws! The Borgs Responded by Teaming Up, one Body-Blocking Ray and Zorff in the Hallway while the Other One Backed-Up and Opened Fire with his Energy Rifle. Sprout then went on a Bit of a Kill-Stealing Binge, Realizing that Engaging the Borgs in Melee meant that at least they would Stop Bursting at Him. The Noobs were getting Pretty Worn Down at this Stage, their PRs and RFs Severely Depleted, and Sprout was Practically Immobilized with Cold, Poison and Shock. Ray-Mann Continued to deliver Steady Fire, but was Out-Shocked by Zorff's new No-Damage-But-Shock-Curve-Breaking Weapon, which really swung the Combat in Favor of the Noobs at the End. Spacedate: 4257.080.13.49 Pressing On, the Marines discovered a Large Cargo Hold, which they were Quick to Salvage for Loot. Ditto for the Machine Shop at the Aft End of the Ship, where Squad Leader Ray-Mann ordered a 4 Hour Block ''' to rest and recuperate, & aslo where they found a '''Level 7 Equipment Drop! Spacedate: 4257.080.18.27 Assessing the Squad's Operational Rediness as Grossly Inadequate due to a Lack of Armor and Mystic Points, but a Plethora of Poisoning, Sgt. Johnson Ordered a return to the Boreas for two 4-Hour Blocks for Sleep, 3 Blocks of Hypnotron Second Tier Specialty Training, 1 Free Block, and 2 more Blocks for Sleep. Also, a level 6 Equipment Requisition, was Granted. It Should be Noted that the Noobs were required to remain Quarantined on the Shuttle for approximately 1 Hour and 33 minutes upon Returning to the Ship while Dr Mordin Ran a Number of Tests, but the Firmware Upgrade that he had done on their Implants must have protected the Marines from being ANL'd by the Ultra-Borgs, as they were eventually allowed to disembark. Episode 14 Epilogue Another Most of the Night Combat and Finally some Reasonable Rewards! 7 Generic Points added on the Space Fleet PC Tracking Page, (1 Combat). Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet